The day Lily Evans went crazy
by Cassiopeia's
Summary: The tale of the day Lily Evans went crazy, hell froze over and James Potter finally got to be her boyfriend.


**The day Lily Evans went crazy**

"Alice, you know I _hate _those games." The redheaded witch looked disgusted into her friends face. She really hated them. Those games, boys wanted to play, just to embarrass each other and girls and to snog them or do even more terrible things with them.

Alice rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Lily, don't be such a party pooper. It's just a game. And the last few times it wasn't even your turn. And everyone agreed to play, even Potter who haven't kissed a girl in more than a year."

"Even more a reason not to play!", Lily murmured. There were a few things she hated in this world. Slytherins and people who thought they were better than others just because they pure blooded. She hated tardiness and unreliability and arrogance and…well, all those things which spotted James Potter. Okay, maybe they didn't spotted him…they would just…suit him…in her eyes.

Alright, maybe he wasn't like that, like she always thought. He was Head Boy and Quidditch captain. And he did quite a good job at both.

"Oh, Lily!", Alice interrupted her thoughts. "C'mon. He really is a nice guy and you know that. And he didn't bother you at all this year, even if he is closer to you than he has ever been."

Lily sighed. She knew all that and she knew that she had lost the battle. So she followed her friend to the laughing group of seventh years.

**.:::.**

"Alice, I dare you to make out with Frank!", Sirius Black challenged Alice and the raven haired girl grinned.

"Believe me, Black, there's nothing I'd rather do." Standing up she grabbed Frank's -her boyfriend of six whole months- hand and pulled him towards her. Grinning he closed the gap between them.

Lily looked away. That was why she hated those games. Snogging people. Even if it were Alice and Frank, her best friends. She really didn't need to ogle them why the snogged the hell out of each other.

When the group started to whistle, Frank gently pulled away and grinned down on his swollen lipped girlfriend.

"That was quite good!", Alice laughed quietly into her ear when she sat down next to Lily again.

Lily rolled her eyes. There really were things she'd rather do than ogling her best friend snogging her boyfriend.

Alice laughed again and waited for the bottle to point to another person. And she beamed when it finally did. "Black!", she laughed. "Ha, I dare you not to communicate in any way with any girl for a whole day."

Black whined. "A whole day?" His mates laughed, especially Remus and Black shoved him into his shoulder.

Alice seemed satisfied with her work and even Lily had to smile a little. That was something she would even pay for. Watching Black trying to abort his urge to woo a girl for a whole day.

"Fine, but don't think you'll get away with that one!", Black threatened and everyone laughed again, including Lily. He cranked the bottle again and waited for it to slow down.

Lily thought she would chuck up when she noticed whom the bottle pointed on.

"Evans! Ha, that's great. I dare you to…yeah…I dare you to snog our dearest Prongsie over here." They all grinned slightly, knowing too well that Lily didn't even like the thought of it.

But the redhead didn't notice the others. She just stared at Black, unable to process what just had happened. The only thing she heard was James Potter's voice.

"No, she's not going to kiss me, Padfoot! So not gonna happen!"

_What? _

"Potter!", she said angrily. "Who do you think you are to tell me what I'll do and don't?"

His gaze was calm. "I don't. I'm just saying that I won't let you kiss me."

"And why not?", she shouted.

Everyone had gone quiet.

"Because I don't want you to."

"So a very good reason why I should do it even more!", she said and stomped over to him.

He stood up as well, with an angry face. "Evans, I don't want you to-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, because Lily Evans had already pressed her lips to his, in a _not-so-gentle _way.

Who was she to let someone tell her what she was allowed to do and don't? Especially not someone like James Potter!

She kissed him hard, forced his lips to open and pushed her tongue into his mouth.

He, who claimed to _love _her for years, didn't even want to kiss her? Ha! Wise girl she hadn't let him break her heart.

When she got out of breath, she pulled away, looked into his confused face and then she stomped out of the room. She really needed some time alone.

**.:::.**

Her heart was still beating like crazy when she reached her room. What had she done? She had kissed, no snogged _James Potter, _for heaven's sake! Merlin!

Her lips and her tongue still tasted after him. After his incomparable taste. She couldn't even point out what he tasted after. She just knew she liked it. _What?_

She wasn't supposed to like anything that was related to James Potter. Not his behavior, nor his looks, his _oh-so-hazel _eyes or his _fucking-amazing _lips, for Merlin's beard!

Her whole body was shaking when she throw herself onto her bed. Lord, what had she done?

Slowly, step by step, she started to remember what it had felt like. She wasn't even supposed to feel anything when James-bloody-Potter did anything to her. Okay, she had kissed him, but that didn't matter right now.

Fact was, she had enjoyed kissing him and it had been even better than she had ever imagined. _Wait, what?_

_Lily Evans hated James-bloody-Potter, Lily Evans hated James Potter, Lily Evans didn't like Potter, Lily Evans maybe hated Potter, Lily Evans maybe lik-hated in any case Ja-Potter. Damn it!_

That stupid prat.

She shook her head and started to undress herself and went for a shower. Maybe her confused head just needed a shower, a nice shower. She sniffled when she entered the bathroom.

Stupid prat and his even more stupid aftershave!

Mumbling she climbed into the shower and enjoyed the warm water.

**.:::.**

After her shower she had gone to bed. It had been late anyway and she didn't want to meet anyone after her outburst in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Nevertheless, she couldn't sleep. Her watch told her it was after two in the morning, but she still couldn't sleep.

James Potter and his stupid lips and his stupid hazel eyes which were deep enough to let her drown. The stupid prat was in her head since the incident and she couldn't get him out of it. And whenever she thought back to that stupid kiss, her lips started to tickle all over again.

Suddenly a thought hit her hard.

What, when he now thought that she _liked_ him?

She jumped out of her bed and ran into the room across from hers, _his _room. Of course he was already asleep, but that didn't matter right now.

She stomped to his bed, climbed on top of him. "James Potter!", she said loud.

He nearly jumped, was just stopped by her weight since she was sitting on top of him. "Lily? What are you-"

"I hate you, just so you know!", she jangled and then her gaze fell on his slightly sparkling lips. And before she could stop herself, before she even knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and captured his lips for the second time that day. Okay, maybe it wasn't the same day, since it was nearly three in the morning, but…yeah.

His lips seemed softer this time, maybe because she wasn't that brutal now. Her heart started to pound erratically again and her stomach felt like a billion butterflies had started going crazy. Her hands wound themselves into his messy hair.

She hadn't even noticed that he wasn't kissing her back, until he started. His lips started to caress hers gently, but passionately at the same time. His tongue darted out, playing with her lips, until she opened them without any second thoughts and allowed him to challenge her for dominance.

His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

Her whole being was trembling. She needed to touch him, to feel him. There didn't seem to be any _brain _in her head anymore. Just _feeling _seemed to rule her body. Her hands found the hem of the T-shirt he was sleeping in and started to push it up. His skin was soft and warm and it felt so _right _to touch him.

He let her undress his upper body, but didn't do anything himself. His arms remained around her waist.

Totally out of control she kissed and sucked on his collarbone and her way down his chest. Why did his skin seem to taste like her favorite drug?

And then, suddenly, she came to her senses. Not just because she felt his growing erection under herself, but because he caught her hands when her hands reached his boxers and he whispered: "Lily."

She started to cry and told him everything. That she didn't know anything anymore. That she was supposed to _hate_ him, not to _like _his kisses and touches and gazes and smiles. That she was so confused and everything seemed out of control. That maybe, just maybe he had succeeded and she had fallen in love with him.

And all he did was holding her tight and rocking her gently. Lily cried into his naked chest until she fell asleep, in his arms.

**.:::.**

She knew that something was different when she woke up. Instantly she knew that this wasn't her bed she was lying in. And she knew that it wasn't her pillow her head was resting on.

Lily opened her eyes carefully only to see James Potter naked upper body very close to hers. He was still asleep, his hair even messier than usual and his arms were wrapped tightly around her body.

Sighing she remembered the last night and snuggled into him again, face to neck. She felt him tightening his embrace as if he thought she wanted to leave. As if she ever wanted to leave him again! _Wait what?_

It was official now, Lily Evans had gone crazy!

She was taken out of her thoughts when James wished her quietly a good morning.

"Morning!", she murmured into his chest.

She felt his hand loosening its grip around her hip and gently lifting her face. "Look at me please!", he softly asked. "Now tell me…do you want me to forget and never mention that again. You know, the whole incident?"

She swallowed hard, not just because of his question. The hurt and the vulnerability and the slight hope she saw in his hazel eyes were even worse.

"I…"

He swallowed and looked away. "It's okay, Lily. I get it."

_What? _"No, you don't get anything, you stupid prat!", she nearly shouted.

He looked like she had slapped him.

"James Bloody Potter, I don't want you to…I…You…ahh!" Not knowing what and how she wanted to tell him anyway, she skipped the part and kissed him instead.

He looked stunned.

"And in the next few days you come up with a nice way and a nice occasion to ask me a certain question, understand?" With that she got up and left his bed and his room, leaving a completely dumbfounded Head Boy in his bed.

Fact was, _she _was going to the boss in their relationship!

* * *

**Hey :)**

**Here's my next one shot related to Lily and James. I don't know what made me write that, since Lily is acting kinda weird, but be nice and R&R :))**

**Xoxo,**  
**Michi**


End file.
